A Helping Hand
by b3tt3rUthanM3
Summary: Is it just me or does Bee always seem to be finishing things for Sam?  After a hot ride home, Mikaela has to agree that sometimes he even does a better job.  Graphic.


**A/N:** So this little gem came about after working while sleep deprived, which goes to show how my perverted little mind works. I am **absolutely** _crazy_ about this pairing and feel there's not nearly enough Bee/Kaela smut out there. So please, someone chip in and help me dirty up ! Oh, and **don't forget to **tell me what you think after reading **[review]**!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Transformer franchise [Bayverse or comic].

Now Sam really can't be blamed for this one. It was neither of their faults that Leo's third class of the day had been cancelled. In fact if someone had the urge to backtrack to the real culprit, they would have to blame poor Mr. Flinchum for his untimely bout of stomach flu. Or more appropriately, they could even point their finger at his virus-incubating colleague, Professor Dunbar. Fortunately for both professors, however, nobody is too concerned with pinpointing the exact action that would set into motion the upcoming chain of events. Least of the least concerned is Bumblebee. He doesn't understand the petty boundary he's crossed: so far as he's concerned, he merely fixed a problem of Mikaela's that Sam seemed either unable or unwilling to fix…

Okay, so it went down like this: living on the opposite coast from their mate is hard for anybody, much less a pair of good looking, hormone-infused teenagers who've been through an unspeakably great deal together. Sam and Mikaela were, to be blunt, horny. And Sam just so happened to be blessed with the entire dorm to himself…or so they both thought. Damn Leo! It was just when things were beginning to get passionate too. You know, when the kisses get messier and the pile of clothing larger and it's hard to honestly tell where one person begins and the other ends? Yeah, it was getting to that point just when Leo burst into the room with a soggy piece of pizza in one hand and poor Fassbinder's shirt collar in the other. Now who knows why Leo was toting Fassbinder around like a small dog? More importantly, who cares? Sam and Mikaela didn't, that's for sure.

But few facial expressions are quite as priceless as those of an envious roommate when he catches his buddy with his hands up the skirt of Insane Hotness. For Leo, at least, it was a scene straight from his perverted, pornographic imagination. For Sam and Mikaela, it was the most effective showstopper ever. Not even when a gleeful Judy overheard her son's cherry getting bombed in the upstairs bedroom was the action stopped so quick. It left Sam glaring fiercely at his oblivious roommate and desperately wishing he lived in one of the shitty apartments off campus while Mikaela sheepishly removed her boyfriend's hand from her panty line and gathered their already shed apparel. Not much aside from a stream of profanity (from Sam) and sycophantic apologizing (from Leo) was exchanged on the couple's hasty exit from the dorm.

Outside in plain view of the parking lot, however, Mikaela was pathetically reduced to begging. You see, once you've lit a woman's fire, it's just plain cruel to douse it with reluctance and leave it simmering beneath the proverbial logs. But Sam wasn't having it. He was aroused too, he said, but they could've very well do _it _in front or inside of Bumblebee, his patiently parked guardian in Lot F. So it was with brooding silence when both teens climbed inside said Camaro, sincerely hoping Bee wouldn't pry as to the details surrounding their earlier-than-expected return…

"Hey Bee," Sam greeted way too cheerfully. "What say we just head home?"

Mikaela's mouth was comically shaped in an 'o' of response when the scout cut her off. "Actually Sam, I was hoping we could take a more scenic route home. I've heard the mountains are spectacular this time of year, and I figured it would be romantic for you two if—"

"Yeah, thanks for the concern," Sam began tightly, "but we're kind of in a hurry, buddy (_and we need to be in each other's pants soon_, he thought but didn't say)."

**## Okay! ##** a chipper radio clip responded, betraying not even a hint of the disappointment Bee felt.

In her own uncomfortably warm seat, Mikaela was busy throwing herself a pity party. Always, it _always _happened right in the thick of things. Of course, Sam had already gotten his so it wasn't as big a deal for him [having to stop]. No, he'd quite enjoyed her skilled tongue just minutes before Leo's _interruption_. But for her, it was the female equivalent of blue balls down there, magnified ten times by the embarrassment she felt being inside a living car in such a condition. It only made matters worse to know that the scout could probably detect her pheromone levels (which were off the charts by now) as well as feel the heat emanating from her nether regions in his deep, bucket seat. _Life is grand, isn't it?_ was just one of her thoughts alongside things like, _It_ _fucking figures._ and _Great, only half a day to go!_

For his mostly silent part, Bumblebee was mainly just confused. Mikaela very obviously wished to copulate, yet Sam was purposefully denying her for some reason. Her gritted teeth and stiff posture bespoke of her growing frustration at Sam's refusal. Bee tried to do his part, he really did, but even dropping hints through the radio didn't seem to help the situation along. After the fourth repeat of "The Bad Touch", Bee gave up on his oblivious charge. The poor girl was trying to clench her thighs together in an effort to deaden her arousal, which was only causing her skirt to ride up and her moist crotch to press flush against his alien interior. It was hard _not _to act in a way that might jeopardize his friendship with Sam. You try ignoring a wild woman on top of you! Good thing for all involved, Bee was, if nothing else, a quick study. All it took was a little creativity and Internet lookups on his part. Mikaela's fire had just about subsided when her seat began to vibrate and Sam's soft snoring filled the cabin. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"Uh, Bee?" she hazarded softly so as not to wake her snoozing boyfriend.

Neither alien nor radio responded to her quiet inquiry. So Mikaela wisely chose not to press it. Hell, for all she knew he was doing the same thing to Sam in the other seat, and this weird little massage _was_ relaxing. Relaxing, that is, until she felt something probing down south.

"Bee!" she squeaked, trying unsuccessfully to rise up off her seat even as the seatbelt became an unyielding restraint. _"Whatareyoudoing?"_

**## Shhh ## - ## Secret lo-o-o-overs, that's what we are ## - ## I promise I won't tell ##** short bursts of clips, all baring the same idea, spewed from the Camaro's radio.

Okay, now Mikaela was freaked out. In fact, she was just beginning to think it couldn't get any weirder when the strange appendage began stroking her again. Thankfully, this time it wasn't in her crotch so much as her lower back. Still, it was invasive and screamed wrongness…yet it was also highly arousing and that familiar flame had just found another accelerant. Mikaela suddenly found it extremely difficult to sit still while Bee's _finger? faux penis? _rubbed her right buttock. She arched her back, meant to act as a deterrent, but acted much more like an invitation. It wasn't any consolation either that her skirt was now indecently bunched around her waist and couldn't even serve as some sort of barrier against the probing (not to say that it wasn't welcome). Her tired, overworked brain couldn't process all this at once. She didn't understand; she'd ridden to Princeton with Sam's guardian alone, but not even once did he offer to peruse her _this_ boldly. Sure, they'd flirted [outrageously so] but she just figured that was the scout's nature. Hell, it could've been some psychosocial experiment to the alien…but right now, there were much more pressing matters to be dealt with. Like the appendage which was currently applying deep pressure to her sensitive clit.

"_Oh!"_ she gasped mouth dry.

He did it again. _"Ouch!_ Mmm…"

**## Shhh! ##**

"I-I can't help it," Mikaela admitted weakly. For the pressure on her rosebud had neither ceased nor decreased.

That was all it took. Mere seconds later, Mikaela found her head jerked back against the headrest blindingly fast. She never got the chance to scream either because just as she opened her mouth an extension of the seatbelt made like a gag and wedged itself between her top and bottom teeth. More turned on than ever before, she groaned against the makeshift gag. The probing began anew, more vigorous than before. It was now positively jabbing at her oversensitive sex. Still, it wasn't penetrating her nubile, young body. Bumblebee was toying with her, getting her even more hyped than Sam had earlier. She was nearly in tears by the time his probe promisingly scooted aside her flimsy panties and began its skin-to-metal contact. It was smooth and warm, judging by feel alone, and Mikaela fleetingly wondered how on earth the scout had almost perfectly replicated a human male's genitalia. Then, those thoughts flew out the car window when he began spreading her wet, swollen lips.

"Oh _Bee!_" she hissed despite herself, nervously checking to make sure Sam was still asleep. [He was.]

Nevertheless, she snapped her spread thighs shut. She couldn't bear much more of this teasing. As it was, one thrust would probably be sufficient to do her in. She bit down on the seatbelt in silent warning that if he didn't finish her soon, she was going to scream and wake Sam for sure. But just as suddenly as the assault began, it ended with the probe's quick retraction. Wildly, she looked toward Sam, but that didn't make sense. He was snoring even louder than before.

**## Do as I say ## - ## Spread 'em ##** Bee commanded via snippets that didn't fit the mood.

She eagerly obliged him, spreading her bare thighs so wide that some of her sticky juice seeped out onto the seat below.

**## Mmm, mmm, good ##** hummed a Campbell's commercial.

The probe returned, shifted, readied itself at her tight, wet entrance, and plunged into her in one calculated thrust. Mikaela squealed against her bonds at being filled so quickly and fully. Bee was larger than any man she'd ever fucked before, and she knew from that very first thrust that she would be sore later. For now, however, it was all she could do to clutch at her armrest while he violated her over and over again, quickening his pace to match her soft moans. After yet another impossibly deep ram into her clenching walls, Bee's probe began vibrating. Mikaela's grip tightened as he hit that special spot inside of her that would make her cum all over him. He hit it again and again and again and—

"Oh God, _Bumblebee! Oh fuck!"_ she garbled into her gag, biting down to try and stifle her orgasmic cries. She contracted around the probe, which was now lodged deep and waiting out the strong orgasm. When her womanhood was only feebly fluttering around him, Bee withdrew his instrument and waited for Mikaela to calm down before removing his seatbelt gag.

In spite of Sam still snoring away, things became real quiet in the car. Mikaela, furiously flushed in the face, had just enough energy left to readjust her panties and gain back some small modicum of modesty. Bee was simply bemused by the whole experience, and like all males (even if he wasn't of this planet), he was quite proud of the response he'd elicited from his sexual partner. He'd have never guessed Mikaela could scream that loud or clench that hard during an orgasm, much less one he'd given her. Even with her breathing and heart rate back to semi-normal, Mikaela didn't find it any easier to broach the subject of what had just happened. Had Sam's alien best friend really just fucked her with Sam sleeping right beside them? More than that, had she really just been pleased by a car? Granted, Bee was a living car, but he was still a _machine_. It was entirely too much to take in for her small, human brain. So she just clapped her mouth shut, closed her eyes, and leaned back into the seat. One thing that was for sure: Bumblebee, in his own kinky way, had just killed the uncomfortable burning in her lower belly. And that deserved a thank you.

"Thanks," she whispered shyly after glancing at Sam [who was _still _asleep].

"You're welcome, Mikaela," he answered in a decidedly smug electronic voice.

And suddenly, the ride home didn't seem so unbearably long…


End file.
